villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Van Vogt
Van Vogt, also known as Van Bogoot in the English dubbed version, is a high-ranking member of Black Ghost and a major antagonist in the Cyborg 009 anime and manga, appearing as one of the main antagonists in the "Yomi Kingdom" arc. He was voiced by Steve Blum, who also played Starscream in Transformers: Prime and Vilgax. History Van Vogt had an army of cycloptic robots eliminate the Zattan ruling the Yomi Kingdom. As a result, he and Black Ghost were heralding as heroes by the Pu'Awak people, who were being enslaved by the Zattan. Van Vogt tricked the Pu'Awak people into working on Black Ghost's superweapon, the Demon Statue. Bogoot later abducted three of Joe Shimamura / 009's childhood friends, Shinichi, Masaru, and Mary, and converted then into cyborg and sent then to kill Joe. However, the three could not bring themselves to kill their former friend, and Bogoot executed them for their failure. As part of a plan to infiltrate Dr. Gilmore's base, Bogoot wiped the memories of Helen, one of the five Pu'Awak princesses, and had her enter Gilmore's home to serve as a mole. Once she was place, Vogt sent his Cyborgmen to destroy the house, leaving her to die. This prompted Helen and her sister Vena to turn on Vogt and Black Ghost and help the Cyborgs defeat them. However, Vogt learned from Daphne what the 00 Cyborgs and Helen and Vena were planning and set off to stop them. He attempted to kill them with a drill ship, but only succeeded in separating them into two groups. Bogoot later met 006, 007, 008 and Dr. Gilmore in person when they were captured by a squad of his cyclopean robot soldiers. Bogoot told the four that "an old friend" wanted to see them and led them where Skull resided, with the cyborgs being shocked to see he was not dead. Bogoot then imprisoned them in the Yomi Kingdom's dungeon and talked with Skull about the Demon Statue. Later, Van Vogt discovered that Daphne had betrayed her and freed the 00 Cyborgs from imprisonment. Vogt had Daphne, Dinah and Aphro cuffed. He also soon discovered that his Cyclops robots had captured Cyborg 004 and Vena. Vogt forced the Pu'Awak princesses to watch as 004 and their sister were torn apart by one of his robotic animals. However, 004 fired a missile from his leg, destroying the robot. Vogt simply deployed more of his robotic creatures. 004 and Vena were saved by 007 and 008, who pushed back the robot beasts. Vogt soon had another problem on his hands when the Zattan returned to try and reclaim the Yomi Kingdom. However, they were all obliterated when Skull activated the Demon statue. Vogt then revealed to the cyborgs that he had captured Dr. Gilmore. Bogoot offered to exchange Gilmore for Helen and Vena. Despite Gilmore saying it would be a trap, Helen and Vena agreed to go. As soon as they meet up with the other sisters, Vogt pulls out his gun and executes the five Pu'Awak princesses for betraying him. Vogt then fights 009 and 004. Despite 009 blasting off his left arm, Vogt continued to fight, managing to match 009's acceleration mode with his own. However, 004 was able to track Vogt by tracking 009 and shot him as he was running, killing the evil cyborg. Powers and Abilities A highly-advanced cyborg similar to Skull, Van Vogt is also equipped with an Accelerator that allows him to move at extremely fast speeds. His limbs are also all robotic, allowing him to keep fighting without hindrance even if he's lost one. Despite this, Van Vogt mostly prefers to sit back and have his subordinates go and confront his foes rather than challenge them directly. In Other Media Sega Mega CD Game Van Vogt appears as a boss in the 1993 Cyborg 009 game for the Sega Mega CD. Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Van Vogt appears briefly in the OVA as a background antagonist. He is mentioned by Dr. Gilmore as being the one who backed Dr. Adams' development of the High-Teen Number Cyborgs. Gallery VanVogt-009vDevilman.png|Van Vogt in his office. VanBogoot01.png VanBogoot02.png VanBogoot03.png Trivia *His surname is derived from the late science fiction author . Navigation Category:Cyborg 009 Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Right-Hand Category:Arena Masters Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Liars Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Military Category:Businessmen Category:Psychopath Category:Supervillains Category:Warlords Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Archenemy Category:Deal Makers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Gaolers Category:Master Orator Category:Wrathful Category:Monster Master Category:Terrorists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Slaver Category:Extortionists Category:Oppressors Category:Pure Evil Category:Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Crossover Villains Category:Devilman Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Sophisticated Category:Criminals Category:The Heavy Category:Vengeful Category:Control Freaks Category:Strategic Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Necessary Evil Category:Fighters Category:Extravagant Category:Gangsters Category:Brainwashers Category:Thugs Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Totalitarians Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Betrayed